


Sunday

by Bookwormscififan



Series: The Sunday Series [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Illinois breaks into the prison to take you away from Yancy, but will he succeed?
Series: The Sunday Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625





	1. It Always Ends in a Fight

“You know they chose me, right?”

Illinois dodged a punch from the prisoner, smirking.

“Stop lying! I’m not letting them go!” You wince at the pained tone in Yancy’s voice, heart sinking.

This was the third time the adventurer had come to the prison. Yancy had been telling you in his letters. You were getting sick of it.

“They risked life and limb with me. What did you do, sing?”

He stumbled, wiping blood from his lip.

“Who are they sitting with?”

Illinois looked over to you, eyes dark with jealousy.

“They’re with you out of sympathy. A little song and a break out offer isn’t going to charm a person.”

The words acted like extra punches, and tears flooded your eyes as Yancy fell.

Illinois put his hat on, then held a hand out to you.

“Y/n, let’s go.”


	2. Lassos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind stays with Yancy as Illinois leads you out. But then, something catches you and whisks you away from the arrogant adventurer...

All this trouble… for a simple heist.

You had witnessed so many fights, so many arguments, and all because of jealousy.

You walked behind Illinois, head bowed as tears fell down your cheeks.

“Don’t look so glum. A person like you should be outside.” He didn’t even look back at you as he spoke.

Suddenly, a rope wrapped around your waist and lifted you off the ground.

You swung into the air, Illinois’ yells echoing behind you.

You landed on a wooden deck, and found yourself in the arms of a tall, familiar man.

“I’ve got you. You’re alright, first mate.”


	3. Is This a Question of “If”?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy ended up in solitary, for starting a fight. Motivation faded when the door closed.

Yancy stared at the wall.

Murder-Slaughter had put him into solitary for fighting.

He had no motivation to get out. What was the point? They were probably long gone by now.

He picked at the scars on his knuckles, running his tongue along the split in his lip.

He’d never lost a fight before, and he’d lost _two_ in the past month.

What was wrong with him?

He was tired. What had started as a good visit had ended terribly.

A week in solitary.

There’d probably be new people by the time he got out.

 _If_ he got out. 

Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at the wall across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you liked it, leave kudos and comments! See you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
